


put a ring on it

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Season 1, Vaginal Fingering, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Phil finds a cock ring in Maria's pocket. They make use of it.





	put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second work for mine and lazyfish's kink bingo woohoo! beta'ed by my bb lazyfish <3
> 
> square completed- N2: Sex Toy: Cock Ring 
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

“God, I still can’t believe -  _ Ward - _ ”

“Can we not talk about him?” Phil asked. After the past forty-eight hours, thinking about harming Ward was easy. But thinking about Ward and the way that he betrayed them and, more importantly, Shield? Phil couldn’t begin to process that now. He had a million questions ranging from how he could have trusted the man up to a simply  _ why? _ But, those questions remained unspoken as Phil instead began to take his suit jacket off. 

Across from him, Maria shut the door to the motel room, bolting the loose lock. If Phil looked close enough, he could see how her hands were shaking. They had been through enough in the past few days, Maria specifically. 

“How have you been?”

“Better,” Maria said dryly. She stepped further into the room, crossing her arms. The mid-afternoon sun peeking through the closed blinds cast shadows under her eyes, darkening the circles already there. “I knew how hard cleaning up _in_ Shield was but not how hard it would be after Shield fell.” 

“Stay for a little,” Phil said softly. He loosened his tie. Now that he had Skye back and the other kids safe, he began to relax. “You need to rest.” The motel room with its mildewy walls, dirty carpet, and buzzing lights was the last ideal place to relax, but it was better than nothing. 

Maria scoffed but did kick off her boots. She set them by the air conditioner, which whirred loudly before suddenly clicking off with a splutter. “What I need is a strong drink. Whiskey, preferably.”

“Sorry, all the vending machine has is expired candy bars.” 

“I’ll get one on my way out. How about you?” Maria asked. “How are you taking this?”

“I have other things to worry about,” Phil said, shrugging. He would deal with his emotions and thoughts later, right now he had to compartmentalize them as usual. “Like where May is and how to rescue Mike and Ace Peterson.” 

Maria’s jacket was next to go. When placed with the dilemma on where to put it - the top of the air conditioner unit was beaded with condensation - Phil held his hand out. She handed it to him. “When are you all heading out?”

“Probably in two days. We’ll think of a plan once May gets back.” 

When Phil laid Maria’s jacket over the back of the chair beside him, one of the unzipped pockets opened further. A silver gleam inside of it caught his eye. Before Phil could stop himself, he dipped his hand inside to see what it was. The metal was cold against his fingertips and resembled a thick, long ring. Curious to what the indentation on the back of it was, Phil pulled it out. 

It was a cock ring. Phil’s mouth went dry. 

Maria was unphased at his discovery. “Huh,” she said, stepping closer. “I must have forgotten to take that out after Burbank. I haven’t worn this coat since.”

“What were you doing in Burbank?”

“I was on assignment. I stopped in a sex toy store there.” 

He nearly choked. “You stopped in a sex store on  _ assignment _ ?”

“Like you haven’t?” Maria asked. Phil didn’t answer that. Maria read most if not nearly all of his mission files and knew the answer already. “It was after I completed it, don’t worry.” 

Phil swallowed thickly as he gazed at the ring in his palm. He should drop the subject, put it away, and instead talk about more important things with Maria, but all he could think about was feeling the ring around himself. 

“Have you used it yet?”

“No. Haven’t had any time or anybody,” Maria answered. She studied Phil a moment before asking, “Why? You want to?”

“Why not?” Not only did Phil have bound energy in him, he knew Maria did too. It was obvious from her tense shoulders and clenched jaw. A quick release would benefit them both. 

Sex with Maria had been a near constant in Phil’s life up until he met Audrey. They were co-workers, friends, and friends with benefits. It started after Bahrain and ended when Phil was drafted to the Avengers Initiative. Phil admitted he missed Maria dragging him into her office or going over to her apartment with food. There were never feelings involved, just sex, but Phil craved the intimacy being close to another human provided. 

The tightness around Maria’s eyes lessened. With each step she took to her bag, Phil saw her posture relax more as she fell away from the soldier mentality and into the friend he was familiar with. “Whose room is this?”

“Mine and Melinda’s.”

“You two a thing?”

Phil scoffed. “No.” 

“Think anyone will interrupt?”

“Nah.” Phil shook his head. “Trip will keep any of the kids from going near the door. He’ll only knock if there’s an emergency.” 

“Good. Hand me the ring.” 

“You have lube?” He asked somewhat incredulously. Now he was beginning to think Maria planned for this to happen. If she didn’t, it was a stroke of luck. As he heard the zipper on Maria’s jeans lower, Phil was ready to thank the universe or whatever allowed this to fall into place. 

“No, but an agent is always prepared,” Maria replied, throwing him a sultry look over her shoulder. “As you will be soon.” 

“If you keep making terrible jokes like that I’ll never get hard.” 

This time when Maria looked at him, her eyes drifted down to Phil’s slacks where a bulge was forming. “I don’t think you’re having a problem with that so far.” She turned her attention back to the cock ring in her hands. “Start stripping.” 

An involuntary shiver ran up Phil’s spine at her commanding tone. It was different than the one she used on the job, now sensual and demanding to be obeyed. His hands flew to his pants, unbuckling his belt and tugging the zipper down. When his slacks and briefs were by his ankles, and he was stepping out, Phil almost tripped over the fabric when he glanced up to see Maria already topless. She was as gorgeous as he remembered from the last time they were together. His mouth watered at the sight of her breasts and the thought of having her bare skin against his sent his cock from half mast to fully straining against his stomach. 

Maria looked over him, one hand teasing one breast while her other hand swung the cock ring around her pointer finger. It was equal parts silly and sexy. “Do you want to keep your shirt on?”

While they were close with each other, Phil and Maria still had boundaries. Phil himself still wasn’t entirely comfortable with his scar. He didn’t think he ever would be. Melinda seeing it was a different story; back then he didn’t think she was aware of Tahiti, but Phil had a suspicion that Maria knew more than she let on. The secrets stung. “Yes.” 

Her nod was brisk, but her acceptance of his preference put Phil at ease. “On the bed.”

Wordlessly, Phil obeyed. The usual reply of  _ Yes, Mistress _ was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew neither of them was in the correct mindset to be scening. 

Maria and Phil’s sex life together was structured over BDSM basics. It was startlingly easy for Phil to surrender and de-stress under his Mistress’s orders or for him to have the reins for the night. It was relieving not to be in control for once the times he subbed, and he was sure Maria felt the same way. That was what drove them together in the first place and seemed to keep doing so.  

When he turned to face her, Maria stopped him. “No. Knees. Face the wall. Hands behind your back.” 

Phil turned, not even registering the bite of the scratchy duvet against his knees. Once he had his balance, he brought his hands behind his back, clasping his wrist. When he wavered slightly, the head of his cock brushed against his dress shirt in delicious torture. Phil hadn’t had a chance to masturbate in weeks, too busy with assignments and too stressed to get it up. Now, all he craved was to take himself in hand - but he wouldn’t. Not without permission. Besides, anything he and Maria did was bound to be more enjoyable than jerking off. 

The bed dipped as Maria climbed on, kneeling behind Phil. She pressed close, breasts against his side and arm. He could feel her pebbled nipples drag against his skin. When she shifted, Phil felt her naked thigh against his and bit back a groan. He jumped as one of her hands squeezed his hip. 

Maria kissed the nape of his neck, murmuring, “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Phil breathed out. His skin broke out in goosebumps as Maria drug her lips up to his ear. 

She lingered there for a moment before sliding closer to him. The hand on his hip left, trailing down to firmly grasp his throbbing cock. Phil groaned. It felt good beyond belief to have someone else touch him after so long. But before he could fully enjoy the sensation, Maria’s hand was gone, and a sharp  _ snap  _ echoed around the motel room as she clipped the cock ring on. 

The cold metal was a shock against his overheated skin. Phil gasped into Maria’s mouth, hips humping the air. Instinctively his hands wanted to go to his cock, but before they could, Maria had his wrists in an iron hold. 

“These stay here. Understand?”

“Yes,” Phil panted. He flushed, embarrassed at how worked up he was already, but Maria simply kissed his shoulder. 

“How does it feel?” she asked. “Too tight? Too loose?” 

“It could be tighter.”

Reaching down, Maria’s fingers twisted on the ring, and the pressure around Phil’s cock became tighter. 

Phil’s hips jerked, causing his cock to bounce against his stomach. “Fuck.” Maria withdrew her hand.  

“Good?”

He nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly. “So good.” 

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?”

Now Phil realized that the ring was wet and had been since she put it on. His brain connected the dots when Maria’s fingers, now tacky and dried began to dance up and down his hard cock. The breath rushed out of Phil’s lungs as Maria moved her hand in fluid strokes. It was months, almost a year since they last hooked up but she seemed to remember just how he liked to be stroked. She kept steady pressure, squeezing him occasionally and adding a twist whenever her palm reached his head that sent Phil’s hips thrusting into her grasp. 

“You look so good like this,” Maria said, voice thick with arousal. Reaching the base of his cock, she lowered her hand to cup his balls. Phil jerked against her, moaning as Maria continued to stroke him. “It’s been too long, Phil.” 

Almost embarrassingly, Phil could feel his orgasm approaching. The ring around him made his cock throb, heavier than usual from the restricted blood flow. He was hyper-aware of each pump of Maria’s hand. The sensitivity nearly sent his eyes rolling back in euphoria. Phil found his hips moving not on his own accord, but from Maria thrusting against him. 

Maria was rutting against his thigh, dragging her slick folds and hard clit over Phil’s tensed muscle as he knelt. His fingers itched to touch her, to bring her the same pleasure he was feeling. But, when he tried to move his hands to do so, he was unable to. 

Maria’s hand tightened around his wrists. “No.”

Phil couldn’t help the whine that slipped through his lips. He was fine with being denied - in fact it made him even harder - but words felt like too much at the moment. He felt Maria’s hips rut against him faster. 

“Look at you,” Maria breathed. “God, I wish I had my strap so I could fuck you.” 

Just the thought of Maria behind him, thrusting her toy into him made Phil’s brain short circuit and his cock to jump in her grasp. Forget holding on. He tossed his head back onto Maria’s shoulder, stammering out, “Close.” 

“You need to come?” 

He nodded, choking on a gasp as she scraped her teeth over his throat. “Please.” 

Against his thigh, Maria’s hips sped up, thrusting her pussy against him until she suddenly shuddered through her orgasm. Phil whined once more, affected by how Maria just came but he still hadn’t. 

The ring was unclipped with a  _ snick  _ that he hardly heard over Maria’s command of, “Come.” 

With a groan, Phil came, cock pulsing out his release into Maria’s palm, which she cupped over him. His orgasm felt as if it continued on and on with each jerk of his cock. The pressure on Phil’s wrists was next to go as Maria brought her hand around to massage the pad of her finger over his frenulum.  He cursed, pushing against her hand as his orgasm abated. 

No sooner did Phil’s hips still, the adrenaline left both their bodies. The two collapsed on the bed, both breathless, sweaty, and riding the last few waves of pleasure their release brought. 

Phil turned onto his back so his sensitive cock wouldn’t press against the scratchy bedspread. When he moved, Maria moved as well, reaching over to pluck a tissue from the box on the side table that she used to clean Phil’s cum off her fingers. As she did, Phil’s attention was drawn to her breasts, which shifted with her movement. Her legs did as well and his gaze traveled down between them where the evidence of her orgasm shone under the mid-afternoon light. 

One orgasm was more than enough for Phil, but he knew Maria could have them back to back. He needed to act fast. Shifting to support his weight on one arm, Phil reached over and slid his other hand to Maria’s cunt. Her sharp intake of breath nearly drowned out Phil’s groan when he found how wet she was. 

“Phil.  _ Oh _ .” Maria’s moan had his spent cock valiantly trying to stir. 

One finger quickly turned into two, thrusting in and out. Maria’s inner walls clutched at his digits. Phil’s middle and ring finger were inside her while his pointer and pinky finger pressed against her vulva, his thumb moving up to circle the hard nub of her clit. 

Maria bit her lower lip between her teeth, and canted her hips before exhaling, “ _ Fuck _ .”

Phil could tell how close she was getting by how her cunt flexed around him, massaging his fingers as he thrust them into her. It wouldn’t be much longer until she came, but Phil still angled his fingers up to find that ridged patch. When he did, Maria squeaked and a rush of fluid soaked Phil’s palm. 

“You’re so wet,” Phil hissed. He snapped his wrist, driving his fingers into her. “I want to fuck you, but unfortunately that isn’t going to happen.” 

Maria laughed, sitting up on her elbows to look at him. She bit her lip, muffling a moan before saying, “Maybe some other time, old man.” 

In response, Phil found Maria’s clit once again and pressed his thumb against her just to hear her gasp. 

It didn’t take long for Maria to cum. It never did when she orgasmed once already. Phil was ready when she neared the peak, hooking his fingers up and flicking her clit hard with the pad of his thumb. That was all it took for Maria to come undone. Her hips bucked against Phil’s hand as she rode both his fingers and her orgasm. He made sure to keep his now soaking fingers moving, thumb rubbing softer circles onto her clit until Maria was trying to pull away. 

Phil withdrew his hand carefully before rolling onto his back with a sigh and a new ache in his shoulder. Maria passed him a tissue, but Phil opted to slide his fingers into his mouth, smiling at how she rolled her eyes. They laid side by side on their backs for a while, trying to catch their breath and fully recover from their orgasms until Phil shifted. 

“You better get going.”

Maria glanced at him, more confused than hurt. “Are you sure?”

Phil nodded. “We can take care of Ward and Garrett from here. You need to get back to whatever’s left.”

“Phil,” Maria sighed. She shifted away from him, and this time, the air felt colder than usual when she pulled away. Her back to him, Maria said, “There’s nothing left.”

“Just like Nick’s dead, huh?”

Even though she knew he would see right through it, Maria insisted, “He  _ is  _ dead, Phil.” 

Nick couldn’t just die unless it was part of a plan he had. Phil wanted to pry further, but he could see how Nick’s death affected Maria, even if it was true or not. Instead, he watched as Maria got dressed. She avoided his eyes as she did, tugging on her clothes before fixing her hair back into a presentable ponytail. 

Phil held out the cock ring to Maria as she was putting her coat on. “Here.” 

“Keep it. Maybe you and Mel can find a use for it.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Right now the only blood flow she would want to cut off with this is to my head.” 

Maria winced. “That bad?”

“It’s my fault.” He chose not to elaborate. 

Maria didn’t ask any more questions. Instead, she continued getting dressed, tucking her gun back into her waistband. After pulling her boots on, she was ready to go and walked to the door. “Call me if you need anything.” 

“Take care of yourself.” 

Maria paused, hand hovering over the doorknob. She opened her mouth to say something but instead shook her head. “You too.” 

No sooner did the door close, the air conditioner kicked on, whirring to life with a concerning clanking sound. Phil remained laying on top of the bed. He lifted his hand before him, eyes going to the cock ring now sitting loosely around his finger. With a simple move of his elbow, the ring began to spin. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
